Fils de son père
by Asrial
Summary: Attention crackfic ! C'est ce qui se produit quand une tarée va voir un film et passe la scéance a se dire "mais il a joué dans QUOI cet acteur déja". Xover Avengers X Abraham Lincoln chasseur de vampire. Juste un gros nawak mais c'était teeeeellement évident. SPOILER pour le film abraham Lincoln


Fils de son père

Voilà ce qui se passe quand vous avez une tarée qui regarde un film et passe deux heures à se demander "mais putain c'est QUI c'est acteur ! Je suis sure de l'avoir déjà vu mais je n'arrive pas à le cadrer" et que la tarée en question se précipite sur IMDB en rentrant à la maison avant de réaliser que MAIS OUI BIEN SUR !

Pour comprendre vraiment cette chose (j'ose même pas appeler ça une fic), je vous invite donc a aller voir le film "Abraham Lincoln chasseur de vampire" sans ça, vous allez vous galérer.

Si vous voulez lire cette fic quand même sans avoir vu le film, sachez qu'il y aura des spoiler dès la fin de cette phrase donc arrêtez-vous là si vous ne voulez pas être spoilé.

Petite explication pour ceux qui ont pas encore été voir Abraham Lincoln : SPOILERS !

- Le professeur qui apprends à Abraham (Abe c'est plus court) a lutter contre les vampires s'appeler Henri.  
- L'acteur qui joue Henri joue également papa Stark jeune dans Captain America.

- Henri survit au film sur Abe et on le voit à notre époque.

- Henri est un vampire

- Henri est l'infant du premier (? En tout cas l'un des plus vieux) vampire.

- Donc Henri est putain puissant

- A notre époque Henri doit avoir à la grosse louche 300 ou 400 ans.

Avec tout ça, je vous laisse deviner….

Tony est donc le fils d'un vampire.  
CQFD !

Et puis ça ne meurt pas dans un accident de voiture un vampire…

DONC !

Ben… Crack Fic !

Bonne lecture (ou bon courage, c'est selon votre degré de masochisme)

#######################################

Tony jura avant de griller un adversaire de plus.

Il en venait de partout et de plus en plus.

Lorsque Fury les avait convoqués, juste après la grande éclipse qui avait pris tout le monde par surprise, trois semaines auparavant, jamais Stark n'aurait imaginé le pourquoi de la réunion.

Des vampires…  
Des PUTAINS de vampires…

Tony avait commencé par éclater de rire.

Malheureusement, son hilarité c'était très vite calmée lorsqu'il Loki visiblement terrifié s'était matérialisé avec Doom, une… créature prise dans un filet d'énergie avec eux, dans la salle de réunion.

Les deux vilains avaient jetés la chose sur le sol.

La créature avait été humaine. Aurait été humaine n'eussent été les crocs monstrueux qui prenaient toute la dentition, les veines noires, la peau blanche et les yeux scintillants de haine.

Les deux hommes étaient visiblement blessés mais heureusement, aucun des deux n'avait été mordu.

Presque hystériques, ils avaient exigés des réponses.

Amora était morte, Corruptor était injoignable….

Fury avait pris un vieux pistolet qui devait avoir facilement deux siècles, l'avait chargé avec une balle brillante, puis avait tué la chose.

"- Ceci, est un vampire. Et pour une raison ou une autre, après deux siècles passés à peu près en silence, ils ont décidés de remontrer le bout de leur nez."

Doom avait éclaté de colère.

Toute la scène underground, et pas seulement celle des méchants était sur le pied de guerre depuis l'éclipse. DIX FOUTUS JOURS !

Fury avait tressaillit en apprenant que les pertes s'élevaient déjà à plusieurs milliers de personnes d'après une estimation basse de Loki. Et encore ! Uniquement sur la côte est !

Les deux vilains avaient immédiatement proposés de s'associer au SHIELD pour éliminer la menace.  
Les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis….

Depuis, plusieurs autres vilains s'étaient joint à eux.

La menace était trop grave et surtout trop nombreuse pour être contenue sans aide.

Le plus important pour l'instant était de trouver comment empêcher les vampires d'augmenter leur nombre en mordant tout ce qui bougeait.

Un premier agent vaporisable avait été testé avec des résultats prometteurs mais le produit ne permettait de "stériliser" une zone que pendant 24h.

Le produit était sans conséquence sur les humains mais les empêchait de se transformer dans les 24h après l'inhalation s'ils étaient mordus.  
S'ils étaient mordus, ils mourraient simplement.  
C'était mieux que rien.

Autant dire que les Avengers et leurs alliés par obligation barbotaient dans le produit en permanence.

Personne n'avait envie de voir un Thor vampire ou un Doom assoiffé de sang !

Plusieurs vilains avaient même suppliés leurs ennemis personnels de les abattre immédiatement s'ils se faisaient mordre et montrait des signes inquiétant.

Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas ce qui inquiétait Tony.

Non, ce qui l'inquiétait c'était…

"- Monsieur, réserve d'énergie à 5 % et en chute libre."

"- Je sais JARVIS."

"- Monsieur à ce rythme vous serez du Canigou dans moins de 7 mn."

"- JE SAIS JARVIS !"

"- Monsieur.

"- Laisse à l'écran et boucle là !"

C'était une véritable armée qui avait attaqué le SHIELD en milieu de nuit, à cette heure haïe ou les premières sentinelles somnolent et ou les secondes commencent à se réveiller sans l'être tout à fait.

Sérieusement !

Attaquer à quatre heures du matin !

"- Stark, vous en avez une dizaine de plus qui arrivent sur vous !"

Tony jura.

Il les grilla d'une giclée d'énergie

"- Monsieur, 2 % !"

La voix de JARVIS approchait l'hystérie (enfin, tout proportion gardée pour une IA bien sûr)

"- LA FERME JARVIS !"

Tony voulu tirer sur un autre vampire mais son révulser resta coit.

Plus assez d'énergie.

"- Merde !"

Il tenta les micro-missiles sans plus de succès.

Il était foutu.

La masse de plusieurs vampires le cloua sur le sol.

La plaque pectorale de son armure lui fut arrachée ainsi que son masque et son casque.

Si personne ne l'aidait, il était foutu !

Et le plus proche était Steve qui se débattait contre une dizaine de vampires lui-même.

Tony enfonça son point ganté de métal dans la gueule d'un vampire.

Il ne serait pas dit que Tony Stark mourrait bouffé comme un vieil os !

Le hurlement de plaisir d'un vampire le fit paniqué

Des mains aux ongles griffus avaient réussi à trouver la jointure de l'épaule de l'armure et à l'arracher.  
A présent il n'avait plus rien pour protéger sa gorge et…

Le vampire vola sur plusieurs mètres lorsqu'un coup de pied monstrueux le cueillit au menton.

Il hache coupa en deux un autre monstre puis des armes automatiques se vidèrent pour éliminer une cinquantaine de créatures en quelques secondes.

Tony se redressa douloureusement.

L'homme qui venait de lui sauver le cul savait visiblement ce qu'il faisait, contrairement à eux.

Le type se retourna soudain.

Il attrapa au vol par la gorge le vampire qui menaçait de se jeter sur Tony.

Il le cloua sur le sol puis lui arracha la tête d'une torsion de poignet.

Stark ne savait même plus comment bouger.

Qui était ce type !

Les vampires semblèrent prendre peur avec l'arrivée du nouveau venu.  
Ils s'enfuirent.

Sans leur prêter davantage d'attention, l'homme s'agenouilla près de Tony.

Il l'aida à retirer les débris de son armure avant de le passer en revue pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas été mordu.

"- Tony, ça va ?"

L'ingénieur était incapable de parler.

Il connaissait cet homme. Il le connaissait !

Son cerveau lui hurlait qu'il le connaissait mais c'était tout simplement IMPOSSIBLE !

Les Avengers s'étaient regroupé auprès de leur ami.

"- Ho…. Howard ?"

La voix étouffée de Captain America sortit Tony de sa torpeur.

Il se leva avec l'aide de Thor qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait

Le nouveau venu se tourna vers le soldat.

Un vrai sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

"- Steve ! Nicholas m'avait assuré que tu étais vivant mais je ne voulais pas le croire."

Barton rattrapa sa mâchoire qui commençait à faire désordre sur le sol.

"- Ho… Howard Stark ? Mais… C'est impossible !"

Tony passa de l'hébétude la plus complète à la rage la plus totale.

"- QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BORDEL ?"

Stark sénior relâcha Steve après lui avoir donné une accolade.

Aussi difficile que cela semblait pour le soldat, c'était bien Howard, son ami Howard qu'il avait rencontré début des années 40 et qui l'avait emmené avec son avion lors de sa première vraie mission en tant que Captain America.

C'était… impossible.

Howard se tourna vers son fils.

"- Tony… Tu es….

"- C'est IMPOSSIBLE ! Vous pouvez PAS être Howard ! Mes parents sont MORTS dans un accident quand j'avais 19 ans !"

Howard soupira lourdement.

"- Ta mère est bien morte. Moi… J'en ai profité pour disparaître. Ça devenait difficile de faire semblant de vieillir."

Tony se mettait lentement à paniquer.

"- Je comprends pas… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire… Qu'est-ce que…"

Loki s'était rapproché en douce jusqu'à venir presque toucher Howard.

Il avança la tête presque jusque dans son cou avant de renifler.

"- vampire." Annonça-t-il très calmement.

"- En effet. Et vous êtes ?"

"- Loki."

"- Comme le dieu nordique ?"

"- Lui-même."

Howard haussa un sourcil avant de se renfrogner soudain lorsque des agents du SHIELD sortirent ENFIN du QG.

A peine les portes s'étaient-elles ouvertes qu'Howard avait gentiment mais surement écarté Clint et Natasha de sa route.

"- NICHOLAS !"

Fury eut un visible mouvement de recul avant que son œil unique ne s'écarquille.

"- Henri ? Que…"

Howard disparu à la vue des humains pour se rematérialiser près de Fury, une main autour de sa gorge.

Il le souleva sans difficulté.

Ses yeux avaient pris la lueur or/rouge des vampires.

La colère de Stark sénior était évidente.

"- Je t'avais confié mon FILS, Nicholas. Je te l'avais CONFIE ! Et tu l'as laissé entre les pattes d'Obadiah ! Tu l'as laissé manquer se faire tuer en Afghanistan ! Tu n'as même pas utilisé le SHIELD pour le retrouver ! J'AI CONSTRUIT CE PUTAIN DE SHIELD !"

Figés, les agents avaient eu le réflexe de tirer leurs armes mais un geste de Coulson les en avaient empêchés.

Phil ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais c'était visiblement une situation familiale.

Lui aussi avait reconnu un Howard Stark jeune dans la créature qui agressait à présent leur Directeur mais se contentait de le secouer un peu (beaucoup)

"- JE T'AVAIS CONFIE MON FILS !"

Avec un cri de rage, Howard jeta Fury sur le sol.

"- Je devrais te tuer pour ne pas avoir tenu ta promesse !"

Fury se frottait la gorge, visiblement terrifié.

"- J'ai fait au mieux !"

Howard siffla entre ses crocs.

Fury baissa immédiatement les yeux pour ne pas énerver davantage la créature.

Toujours particulièrement curieux, Loki s'était rapproché pour étudier la scène.

"- Tient donc… Donc Stark est le fils d'un vampire…. Cela fait donc de lui un dampil… Ca explique pourquoi il peut survivre avec un cylindre de titane dans le torse puisqu'il n'est déjà pas complètement humain à la base. Je savais bien qu'il était intéressant…."

Howard gronda après le dieu qui se contenta de sourire de toutes ses dents.

"- Du calme, Stark Sénior… Enfin… Si c'est vraiment votre nom. Vous avez l'air… Non, vous sentez plus vieux que les autres."

"- …Henri… Henri Sturges."

Tony s'approcha soudain pour coller un magnifique direct du droit dans la mâchoire de son père. L'homme. Non, le vampire ne broncha presque pas malgré le gantelet qui couvrait encore la main de son fils.

"- Toi… Toi tu… Toi tu….."

La rage et la haine qui montait lentement dans les yeux de Stark fit soupirer Sturges.

"- Tony…."

"- Plus tard." Siffla Fury qui avait fini par se reprendre. "Pour l'instant, il faut nous regrouper. Les vampires ont essayés de détruire le SHIELD directement. Ils ne vont pas en rester là. Il faut nous regrouper sur nos bases arrière, le QG est compromit."

Henri eut un sourire sans joie

"- Face à de tel adversaire, il faut avoir les bonnes armes pour se battre. J'ai déjà armé des dizaines de chasseur, je peux vous aider vous aussi après tout." Il renifla. "J'ai bien formé Abraham Lincoln alors…"

"- Vous avez connu Lincoln ?" Steve était estomaqué.

"- J'ai été son professeur. C'est lui qui a presque détruit la race en Amérique du nord il y a deux siècles. Malheureusement, cette race."

"- TA race !" Siffla Tony avec rage.

"- Ma race en effet." Le ton était peiné. "A eut le temps de reprendre en force. Mais avec les bonnes armes…."

Thor colla une grande claque sur l'épaule d'Henri.

"- Je n'ai rien comprit, mais votre aide nous sera plus qu'utile ! Ces créatures sont viles et veules. Toute aide est la bienvenue !"

Henri eut un pauvre sourire avant de tourner la tête vers son fils.

Tony le foudroya du regard.

Son fils le haïssait.

Une fois encore, il perdait ce qui lui était le plus cher.

"- Il finira par comprendre. Ou par vous détruire." Susurra doucement Loki à son oreille avant de sourire. "Et je crois que j'observerais ça avec grand intérêt."

Henri sera les doigts sur l'un de ses pistolets  
L'argent avait-il un impact sur un dieu ? Peut-être en le lui carrant dans le cul…

Avec un dernier sourire carnassier, Loki alla ramasser Tony.

Le dieu savait ce qu'était de survivre aux mensonges d'un père. Il était surement le plus à même de soutenir l'ingénieur.

Fury secoua la tête.

Il sentait la migraine poindre.

"- Vous avez de la chance, Stark. Sans votre père, vous seriez mort. Pensez à le remercier au passage quand même." Ronronna presque Loki.

Décidément, il s'amusait comme un petit fou. Si les gentils étaient aussi intéressant, peut-être que la carrière de vilain était derrière lui.

Tony tressaillit.  
En effet, son père était venu à son secours.

L'aimait-il un peu finalement ? Etait-il autre chose que simplement une "création" ?

Même s'il en doutait.

Fils d'un vampire ?  
Vraiment ?  
Bah… Il était Tony Stark.  
IronMan.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il était normal de toute façon alors.

Un fils de vampire ?  
Hé ! Il avait toujours sut qu'il était exceptionnel.  
Et que Howard, pardon, Henri, aille se faire foutre !

Fin

Pardon  
Juste pardon  
Ça n'a aucun intérêt mais il FALLAIT que je me sorte ça de la tête.


End file.
